


Всё время в бегах — разве это жизнь?

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin makes different choices, F/M, Slavery, Slightly Altered Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой Анакин никогда не забывал, кто он и откуда, что в итоге ключевым образом повлияло на развитие событий в Галактике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё время в бегах — разве это жизнь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ain't no life to live like you're on the run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769748) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> Фик переведён для ЗФБ-2016.  
> Беты: kamili-kem и Хм?.

Анакин скоро понял, что променял один вид рабства на другой.  
  
Предания рассказывали о джедаях как о великих воинах, которые сражаются за справедливость и свободу по всей галактике — словом, как о героях. Считалось, что джедаи — это сила во благо, и раз хоть где-то появившись, они несли с собой перемены и революции.  
  
Когда джедаи захотели увезти его с Татуина, Анакину стоило бы поостеречься, не спешить. Потому что они, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван, были не похожи на героев преданий. Те джедаи были храбрыми и бесстрашными, бросали вызов невозможному, чтобы восстановить в галактике мир и справедливость. Но Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван? Они держались в тени, хотели только отремонтировать свой корабль и как можно скорее покинуть планету. Это был первый звоночек. Но Анакин не обратил на него внимания — он был опьянён волнением от встречи с настоящим живым джедаем и ничего не заметил. Он видел лишь выход — способ освободить себя и друзей-рабов — и воспользовался им, не особенно рассуждая.  
  
Теперь Анакин думал, что чудовищно ошибся.  
  
Ему всё время говорили, как себя вести, как одеваться, даже как стричь волосы. И хуже всего — говорили, как себя _чувствовать_ , какие-то чужие взрослые, которые никогда не знали той боли и унижений, что он носил в душе. Говорили, что Анакин не должен чувствовать того, что чувствует — что следует быть спокойным, уравновешенным, рациональным — хотя он не знал, отчего с ним это происходит. Говорили, что стоит найти успокоение уже от того факта, что он больше не раб — будто это начисто стирало прошлое, будто облегчало скребущую тупую боль от понимания, что его народ — _и его мать_ — до сих пор держат в этой ужасной кабале.  
  
Конечно, думал Анакин не конкретно этими словами. Всё, что он знал: на Татуине до сих пор существует рабство — и это знание возмущало его до глубины души.  
  
Остальные джедаи его осуждали, Анакин знал это: осуждали за то, что он, в отличие от остальных, _чувствовал_ как нормальный живой человек. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать, да и не хотел, потому что в глубине души понимал, что в эмоциях его сила. А джедаи то и дело пытались её отобрать.  
  
Джедаи говорили, что в спокойствии свобода, но Анакин знал, что это ложь. Свобода — в праведном гневе угнетенных, гневе, который несёт с собой революции и перемены, гневе на людские страдания, до которых никому нет дела. От ясности не бывает свободы — зато она перерастает в апатию.  
  
На эту апатию Анакин у джедаев досыта насмотрелся.  
  
Когда он впервые попал в Храм, то думал, что джедаи помогут. В конце концов, разве они не видят, как неправильно, как в корне несправедливо существующее на Татуине рабство? И разве рабство не было запрещено законом на всей территории Республики? Конечно же, джедаи вмешаются.  
  
Потому Анакин не стеснялся рассказывать о том, откуда он, что пережил, — обо всех ужасах, что творились на его родной планете, — потому что думал, что наконец-то нашёл борцов за права угнетённых. Думал, что нашёл людей, которые, стоило им только захотеть, могли действительно _что-то сделать_.  
  
Стоило им только захотеть. _Только захотеть._ Именно эти слова были основными.  
  
У джедаев всегда находились причины не вмешиваться в дела Татуина: «политическая обстановка нестабильна», «мы нужны в других секторах галактики и у нас нет средств, чтобы освободить рабов», «это выходит за границы Кодекса джедаев» — и тому подобное.  
  
Но в действительности всё сводилось к тому, что им было просто всё равно. О, джедаи столько говорили о важности сострадания… но слова у них расходились с делом. Ведь проще закрыть глаза на то, что творится во Внешнем Кольце, чем что-то по этому поводу предпринять. Вот чем занимались джедаи, их больше беспокоила политика центральных планет, чем жизни реальных людей, нуждавшихся в их помощи. Они говорили — «во имя высшего блага», говорили — «во имя жизни большинства», говорили — но подразумевалось — «обычные люди ничего для нас не значат».  
  
Со временем Анакин перестал говорить об освобождении рабов. Но вовсе не перестал об этом _думать_.  
  
Он помалкивал и никогда не высказывал своих мыслей, потому что был не настолько глуп, чтобы дерзить мастеру. Да, даже сейчас у него был хозяин. Джедаи говорили, что обращение «мастер» к Оби-Вану и Совету — это дань уважения, Анакин думал, что это признак ещё одного вида рабства — рабства, при котором рабы даже не подозревают о своей неволе.  
  
Итак, Анакин держал мысли при себе, делал, что говорили, носил, что дали, и стриг волосы как остальные падаваны. Он мог бы уйти из Ордена, если бы захотел — но куда? Что ему было делать? В деле освобождения рабов Татуина ему не на кого было рассчитывать, кроме джедаев, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что нынешняя жизнь куда приятнее, чем судьба одинокого мальчишки. И, несмотря на то, что его жизнью джедаи распоряжались столь же строго, как и любой другой хозяин, они не были намеренно жестоки.  
  
(Йода — про себя Анакин отказывался звать его «мастером» — говорил ему, что нужно избавиться от затянувшейся привязанности к матери, что привязанности не для джедаев. Что они могут привести лишь к страху или гневу и завлечь Анакина на Тёмную Сторону.  
  
Анакин стискивал зубы и напоминал себе, что джедаи не бывают _намеренно_ жестоки.)  
  
Шли годы, Анакин учился: тому, в чём старались наставить его джедаи, и тому, чего они не знали. Учился прятать чувства, хоронить их глубоко в себе и скрывать под маской безразличия. Это был не покой, не мог Анакин успокоиться, пока была в галактике несправедливость, но нечто довольно похожее, потому джедаи перестали корить его за сильные чувства и отстали.  
  
А потом он снова встретил Падме.  
  
Ничего на самом деле не изменилось, но впервые в жизни у Анакина появился кто-то, кому он мог доверять, кому он мог открыться, кто-то столь же одержимый своим народом и его истоками, как и он сам. В Падме было сострадание, которого был лишён Орден джедаев, и горячая решимость сделать для своего народа всё возможное. В этом они оба были одинаковы и стоили друг друга. Падме понимала Анакина так, как его никогда не понимали джедаи: он рассказывал ей о своих мечтах, надеждах, о своём стремлении освободить рабов Татуина и нашёл в ней не только сочувствующего слушателя, но и решимость помочь любым доступным способом.  
  
Когда у Анакина начались сны о матери — ужасные, пугающие сны — именно Падме подтолкнула его к возвращению на Татуин.  
  
— Я не могу, — с трудом сказал он. — Джедаи не позволят. Я не могу просто улететь…  
  
Но Падме взглянула ему прямо в глаза и произнесла:  
  
— Что важнее: Орден или твоя мать?  
  
И тогда Анакин понял, что, возможно, всё и правда настолько просто.  
  
Они позаимствовали корабль, у Падме был доступ, и глубокой ночью Анакин покинул Корусант, не сказав Оби-Вану ни слова о том, куда направляется. Они сбежали, пока джедаи не обнаружили пропажу.  
  
Анакин всегда думал, что вернётся на Татуин при совсем иных обстоятельствах. Обученный джедаями, готовый освободить рабов. Но возвращение вышло совсем другим: он нервничал и боялся за мать, до сих пор был больше падаваном, чем рыцарем, да ещё и не один, а с Падме, которая утешала его как могла.  
  
От мужчины, который утверждал, что он — муж матери, Анакин узнал, что её забрали тускены, и, не тратя времени даром, отправился в пустыню. В общих чертах он знал, где их лагерь, и пошёл один: поддержку Падме он очень ценил, но это была для неё незнакомая территория. Но не для него. Пустыня вросла в его кости, преследовала его во сне, и даже после стольких лет вдали от неё Анакин не забыл её повадки.  
  
Лагерь тускенов он отыскал довольно быстро. Он шёл крадучись, ни один рейдер ничего не заметил. Его вели инстинкты, он использовал Силу и наконец в одной из палаток нашёл мать.  
  
Она была связана и явно ранена — Анакин, ругаясь, вытащил из кармана нож и принялся пилить верёвки. Она открыла глаза.  
  
— Всё в порядке, мам, это я. Анакин.  
  
— Анакин? — удивлённо произнесла она хриплым от жажды голосом.  
  
— Я. Держись, мам. Сейчас я тебя вытащу.  
  
Покончив с верёвками, Анакин понял, что мать едва держится на ногах, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ходить — он взял её на руки и вынес из палатки, улизнув тем же путём, которым пришёл.  
  
И всю дорогу думал только об одном: «Я успел вовремя».  
  
Когда он вернулся на ферму Ларсов, у него руки отваливались, но Анакину было наплевать. Он уложил маму на кровать, на которую ему указал Клигг, и сам занялся её ранами. И только закончив и устроив её поудобнее, Анакин задумался об отлёте.  
  
У него не получится — нельзя — остаться надолго, потому что джедаи будут его искать. Потому он попрощался с матерью и вместе с Падме вернулся на Корусант.  
  
Анакин отказался рассказывать Оби-Вану, зачем и куда улетал: стоит джедаям догадаться, что он до сих пор сильно привязан к матери и ему будет грозить изгнание из Ордена. Обошлось: мастера его строго наказали за отсутствие, и в Храме на него взвалили самую неприятную работу. Анакин говорил себе, что ему всё нипочём, что жизнь матери того стоила. Но правдой было лишь второе.  
  
При следующей встрече он сделал Падме предложение. Она согласилась.  
  
Тот факт, что брак должен держаться в секрете, Анакина не удивил, даже неудобства ему не доставил. Браки рабов всегда были тайными: разве позволил бы владелец хоть такую форму душевной и телесной свободы? В этом отношении Орден джедаев ничем не отличался, потому Анакин без сожалений скрыл и свою женитьбу, и чувства.  
  
Необходимость держать их любовь в секрете до какой-то степени, до какой именно, он так до конца и не понял, обижала Падме: она родилась свободной во всех смыслах и в делах сердечных действовала прямо и независимо.  
  
Но Анакин поднаторел в умении скрывать от мира самое сокровенное — женитьба стала для него лишь ещё одним покровом тайны. И потом, если никто не узнает о близких отношениях с Падме, то и отнять их у него не сможет.  
  
Время от времени с Анакином беседовал канцлер Палпатин, манера у него была добродушная и благородная — само воплощение отеческой мудрости и желания помочь добрым советом. Но канцлерами становятся не без жертв: Анакин слишком хорошо знал, что они частенько жертвуют благополучием обычных людей. Кроме того, он больше не доверял мягким и убедительным словам: уж слишком часто слышал, как этими же словами джедаи стараются оправдать свои промахи. Для Анакина единственным доказательством добрых намерений было действие; потому он был с канцлером вежлив, обращался как должно, но никогда не изливал этому человеку душу. Он вырос рабом, но канцлер был из тех, кто получает выгоду от труда нижестоящих, — и потому Анакин в жизни бы не смог ему доверять.  
  
И наконец наступает день, когда Анакин выходит из рядов падаванов и становится рыцарем-джедаем. Он благодарит мастеров за всё, чему они его научили, и тут же уходит из Ордена. Впервые в жизни Анакин видит, как мастеров обуревают настоящие эмоции: они потрясены. Спрашивают, как ему такое только в голову пришло.  
  
— Вы уже получили ответ, — с улыбкой произносит он. — Подумайте над ним, — и больше ничего.  
  
Храм джедаев Анакин покинул в чём был, со спрятанными в одежде деталями светового меча. Его собственный потребовали сдать перед уходом, но вскоре он соберёт себе новый. Возможно, Анакину и было стыдно за воровство, но рука не дрогнула. Кроме того, он сделал это ради своего народа — вот что важно.  
  
Потом он отправляется к Падме и рассказывает ей о своих планах. Падме закусывает губу, но кивает. У неё свои обязательства перед народом, а у Анакина — свои. На какое-то время их пути разойдутся, но Анакин обещает вернуться как только сможет. Падме глубоко вздыхает и рассказывает ему ещё кое-что.  
  
Анакин вздыхает в ответ, просит её беречь себя и ребёнка и регулярно связываться с ним. Падме просит его быть осторожнее. Анакин лишь улыбается и произносит, что не может этого обещать. Падме грустно улыбается в ответ:  
  
— Я знаю. Но всё же постарайся.  
  
Анакин садится на грузовик прямо до Татуина, по дороге работая в уплату проезда. На планете он покупает плащ с капюшоном — такой же, как носили в пустыне, чтобы уберечься от солнца и песка, — из лёгкой, но прочной ткани. И только оказавшись на Татуине, он наконец собирает воедино все части светового меча. Анакин смотрит на него и надеется, что ему хватит сил и хитрости для того, что случится дальше.  
  
Он давно уже это спланировал. Одной из причин, почему рабам никогда не удавалось бежать, был вживлённый под кожу передатчик — стоило хозяину активировать его, он тут же взрывался. Рабовладельцу было легче убить раба, чем отпустить на волю — и это была самая серьёзная помеха для освобождения. К счастью, Анакин знал, как с этим справиться.  
  
Когда джедаи удаляли его передатчик, Анакин добился того, что узнал о каждом этапе операции. Пока он лежал без сознания, была сделана запись для архива, и Анакин пересматривал голо снова и снова — пока не запомнил досконально все действия хирурга. После он попросил передатчик себе: врач был просьбой озадачен, но отказывать смысла не видел. Анакин разобрал отключённый передатчик на части, понял, как эти части подогнаны друг к другу и что именно приводит в действие бомбу. В результате он стал экспертом в этом деле.  
  
И теперь Анакин собирает сканер, который точно покажет, где именно в теле находятся точно такие же передатчики — тогда их можно будет вытащить. Дело сделано, и он готов к следующему этапу своего плана.  
  
Сначала он пришёл к хаттам. Надо признать, охрана у них впечатляющая, но Анакин и сам не промах: у джедаев он научился искусству убивать, и теперь этим навыкам нашлось хорошее применение. Итак, все хатты мертвы, Татуин охвачен хаосом. В расстановке сил появился вакуум, и его заполнил Анакин.  
  
Угрозами и обещаниями он взял под свой контроль губернатора Татуина: этот человек годами был у хаттов в кармане, но он подчинился, стоило ему понять, что бывший джедай настроен серьёзно. Делу помогает то, что куда бы Анакин ни пришёл, он отпускает на волю рабов, сам удаляет их передатчики и учит освобождённых собирать сканеры и проводить операции самостоятельно. Это даёт начало эффекту домино: чем больше рабов Анакин выпускает и учит, тем больше становится свободных.  
  
Спустя три месяца скитаний Анакин встретил своего друга детства. Он откинул капюшон и дал Китстеру хорошенько рассмотреть себя. Китстер пялился на него так, будто впервые видел.  
  
— Это и правда я, Китстер, — заверил его Анакин.  
  
— Ты действительно вернулся, чтобы всех нас освободить, — с удивлением и трепетом произнёс Китстер. — Прямо так, как говорил.  
  
— Я же обещал, так? А теперь давай-ка вытащим твой передатчик, — Анакин хлопнул друга по спине, и тот изумлённо кивнул. Через неделю Китстер присоединится к походу за освобождение рабов.  
  
Через семь месяцев после ухода из Ордена Анакина вызвала Падме. Она выглядела утомлённой, но улыбалась, будто не могла сдержать радости, а на руках у неё лежали два спящих свёртка.  
  
— Близнецы, — произнёс Анакин и рассмеялся, его переполнил бурлящий восторг. — Я и подумать не мог. Как их зовут?  
  
— Лея и Люк, — всё ещё блаженно улыбаясь, ответила Падме. — О фамилии я пока молчу, сейчас нам всем небезопасно называться Скайуокерами, — она запнулась. — Когда ты вернёшься?  
  
Его собственная улыбка чуть померкла, но Анакин рассказал Падме о своих планах: первое — сместить губернатора, и второе — добиться своего избрания сенатором от Татуина.  
  
— Если получится, я постоянно буду прилетать на Корусант, — произнёс он. — И у нас наконец-то появится шанс увидеться.  
  
Падме его план всецело одобрила. И под самый конец беседы рассказала ему ещё кое-что.  
  
— Джедаи явно обо всём узнали и обсудили, стоит ли вмешиваться. Оби-Ван был целиком на твоей стороне. Он сказал, что не важно, повлечёт случившееся серьёзные волнения в политике или нет, в конечном счёте освобождение рабов — единственно правильный порядок действий, и за всё это он готов тебе аплодировать, — Падме покачала головой. — На следующий день он приходил ко мне, спрашивал. Думаю, он понял, что переворот — твоих рук дело.  
  
Анакин не знал, что на это ответить. С джедаями отношения у него всегда были сложные, а с Оби-Ваном — крайне противоречивые: ему было известно, что Кеноби хороший человек, и в какой-то мере Анакин всегда был к нему привязан. Просто так уж вышло, что Оби-Ван — джедай до мозга костей. Увязать вместе это было трудно.  
  
Анакин поблагодарил Падме за то, что она ему рассказала, и отправился к Китстеру: поделиться, что только что стал отцом. Китстер его поздравил, а после они отпраздновали событие бутылкой обычного риккавского.  
  
Выиграть выборы в Сенат Анакину удаётся без особого труда: нынче каждый раб Татуина знает этого таинственного мужчину со световым мечом, который сделал всё возможное, чтобы всех их освободить. Впервые в истории рабы получают право на участие в выборах, так что Анакин побеждает большинством голосов.  
  
Он вернулся на Корусант, в том, в чем ему удобнее: одежда цвета пустыни, прочные ботинки и плащ с капюшоном. Вокруг шеи и предплечий обвиты шнуры, унизанные резными амулетами из дерева джапор, на коже — татуировки освобождённого раба. Он отпустил волосы (джедаи обычно стригутся коротко) и теперь они беспорядочными волнами падали на плечи. Он совсем не похож на других сенаторов. Те одеваются так, чтобы подчеркнуть своё богатство и утончённость — Анакин одевается так, чтобы привлечь особое внимание.  
  
Он отправился к Падме и наконец-то увидел детей. Они такие красивые, крохотные — само совершенство — и когда Анакин взял их на руки, его сердце переполнила безграничная любовь, горячая и нежная. И он понял, что ради детей готов на всё.  
  
Но Падме, как ни рада видеть его, была напряжена и обеспокоена, и за обедом рассказала Анакину о своих тревогах за будущее Республики — об этом она не отваживалась говорить даже по личному каналу связи. Пока Анакин занимался освобождением рабов, ситуация на войне с сепаратистами серьёзно осложнилась, канцлер Палпатин требовал всё больших и больших полномочий — полномочий, которые угрожали демократии. Анакин задумался о своих впечатлениях от канцлера: он умеет убеждать, манипулировать людьми и не прочь воспользоваться результатами чужого труда — и понял, что разделяет беспокойство жены.  
  
В конце концов он решил сам навестить Палпатина. Несмотря ни на что, тот всегда находил минутку для Анакина. Особого доверия это не вызывало, но теперь пойдёт на пользу.  
  
Палпатин поприветствовал его, поздравил с избранием в сенаторы и тут же с укором добавил, что зря Анакин не пришёл к нему по поводу своих опасений насчёт Ордена джедаев.  
  
И впервые Анакин рассказал о своих чувствах к Ордену кому-то кроме Падме. Он говорил, что джедаи были для него лишь шагом прочь от рабства и что всю свою жизнь, всё, чего он хотел — это стать свободным. Канцлер понимающе кивал, говорл что-то ободряющее, а Анакин внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
  
— А теперь ещё и проблемы с сепаратистами, — произнёс Анакин, давая выход досаде. — Мне говорили, вам дали чрезвычайные полномочия, чтобы справиться со всей этой ситуацией.  
  
— Так и есть, — улыбнулся Палпатин. — Кто-то должен навести в Республике порядок и прекратить весь этот хаос.  
  
— Республика погибла, — произнёс Анакин, и это были его собственные мысли. — Она всегда была коррумпированной и закрывала глаза на нарушение своих же законов, когда это было удобно. Будь Республика и вправду такой, какой её провозглашали, я никогда не был бы рабом.  
  
Канцлер согласился и заметил, что у него своё видение будущего: не Республики, но Империи.  
  
— Под вашим началом? — у Анакина была ольшая практика по части скрывания эмоций, потому Палпатин его ужаса не почуял. Наоборот, он говорит об уверенности, что произошедшие трагедии не повторятся, о предотвращении катастрофы...  
  
— ...с одной из которых ты и столкнулся, мой юный друг, — закончил он и положил руку Анакину на плечо.  
  
Тот отреагировал так, как того ждал Палпатин: с жаром убедил канцлера в своём доверии.  
  
— А что же насчёт джедаев? — спросил Анакин, и Палпатин улыбнулся.  
  
— Не беспокойся, Анакин. И с джедаями со временем разберёмся. Скоро их власти в галактике придёт конец.  
  
Анакин делал всё возможное, чтобы казаться спокойным и заинтересованным, пока не отошёл подальше от кабинета канцлера. Проверил, как спрятанная на одежде голокамера записала разговор с Палпатином. И только тогда позволил своим настоящим эмоциям прорваться наружу.  
  
От планов канцлера ему становится дурно. Анакин хорошо знал, что такое рабство, поэтому понимал, чего именно хочет канцлер: чтобы Республика — да и вся галактика — зависели от прихотей единого хозяина. И с принятием особых полномочий Палпатин уже начал своё восхождение к цели: стоит ему пожелать, он уже сможет захватить власть силой. И похоже, многие при таком раскладе ему даже поаплодируют, так они напуганы нынешним кризисом. Единственная преграда на пути замыслов Палпатина — это джедаи, но, судя по недавнему разговору, это он уже учёл.  
  
Анакин вернулся в квартиру к Падме и показал ей запись беседы с канцлером. После просмотра лицо жены стало таким же бледным, как его собственное.  
  
— Нужно что-то сделать, — проговорила Падме.  
  
— Я с тобой согласен, но что? При нынешнем политическом климате люди, скорей всего, примут его идеологию с полной готовностью, если она положит конец войне.  
  
— Не все.  
  
И Падме рассказала мужу о движении под названием «Делегация 2000», в которое объединились сенаторы и политические активисты, чтобы вернуть Республику в русло прежних идеалов.  
  
— Они захотят это увидеть. Усиление власти канцлера нас встревожило. Но услышать, что он планирует взять Республику под контроль и превратить её в Империю?.. Это куда хуже.  
  
Для следующего собрания «Делегации» Анакин сделал копию с головидео и ещё одну — для себя. А потом направился туда, куда даже не думал возвращаться.  
  
В Храм джедаев.  
  
Орден встретил его холодно и удивлённо, но навестить Оби-Вана разрешили. Тот встрече искренне обрадовался, но стоило им остаться наедине, Анакин резко оборвал светскую беседу.  
  
— Тебе нужно на это посмотреть, — с этими словами он показал бывшему наставнику головидео.  
  
После просмотра губы Оби-Вана вытянулись в линию, а взгляд помрачнел.  
  
— Нужно показать это Совету, — промолвил он и взглянул на Анакина. — Могу я взять запись?  
  
Анакин кивнул.  
  
— Тогда я отнесу её немедленно, — Оби-Ван встал. Вслед за ним поднялся и Анакин.  
  
Напоследок бывший наставник снова взглянул на него.  
  
— Кстати, поздравляю с избранием, — произнёс он и ушёл, оставив Анакина выбираться из Храма в одиночестве. От слов Оби-Вана нахлынул невольный прилив тепла.  
  
  
Ранним утром следующего дня, когда Анакин кормил плачущего Люка, кто-то подошёл к двери. Это оказался Оби-Ван:  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты тут, — произнёс он, а потом моргнул и уставился на ребёнка.  
  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Анакина, явно соображая, что к чему, и выдал:  
  
— Я должен был знать.  
  
Анакин в ответ на разоблачение ничего не сказал, подождал немного.  
  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и снова помрачнел.  
  
— Я зайду? И ты бы и сенатора Амидалу позвал.  
  
Анакин впустил его и пошёл будить Падме.  
  
Итак, новости, которые принёс Оби-Ван, были куда страшнее, чем можно было предположить: канцлер не только избежал правосудия, но в ходе побега открылось, что Палпатин и есть таинственный Лорд ситхов, которого джедаи бесплодно искали последние лет десять.  
  
— Он хочет, ни много ни мало, править всей галактикой, — сказал Оби-Ван,— и мы понятия не имеем, где он или как его остановить. Хуже того: если всплывёт информация о случившемся — а так оно и будет — общество может легко обратиться против нас.  
  
— Тогда надо первым делом обратиться к СМИ, — произнесла Падме. — Отдадим им запись. Обратимся к Сенату, чтобы у Палпатина не осталось шансов.  
  
— Она права, — сказал Анакин. — Используем время себе на пользу. Скажем обществу правду, без утайки. Расскажем о ситхах и том, что они делают. Палпатин не погнушается ничем, чтобы управлять галактикой — и общество должно об этом узнать. В этой войне должны победить джедаи.  
  
Может, у Анакина с джедаями и были разногласия, но если выбирать между ними и ситхами, первые намного предпочтительнее. Будучи падаваном, онуспел хорошо ознакомиться с тактикой таинственного Лорда ситхов: дёргать за ниточки, самому стоя за сценой, использовать людей как инструменты и безжалостно жертвовать ими для достижения цели — и Палпатину он никогда не доверял. Узнать, что Лорд ситхов и Палпатин — одно и то же лицо было чем-то кошмарным.  
  
— Знаю, — произнёс Оби-Ван, — но этого может быть недостаточно.  
  
— В первую очередь надо сказать, что это Палпатин спланировал войну с сепаратистами, — сказал Анакин.  
  
— У нас нет прямых доказательств…  
  
— Вам не нужны доказательства, — возразил он. — Всё равно скажите. Скажите, что Палпатин срежиссировал эту войну от начала до конца, что она целиком была частью его плана по достижению нынешнего положения. Ты же _знаешь_ , что это правда, Оби-Ван, несмотря на наличие доказательств или их отсутствие. И народу будет всё равно — хватит и предположения, что Палпатин преступный гений, чтобы люди начали беспокоиться, это заставит их пересмотреть своё отношение.  
  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и задумчиво огладил бороду.  
  
— Не знаю, _прислушается_ ли Совет, Анакин.  
  
— Тогда мы сами это сделаем! — воскликнула Падме, она была полна решимости. — Мы опубликуем информацию. Анакин когда-то был джедаем, люди поверят, что у него до сих пор остались связи в Ордене, откуда он всё это и узнал. И записи хватит, чтобы всех убедить.  
  
— Я очень надеюсь, что ты права, — ответил Оби-Ван.  
  
Близнецов оставили на попечение Сабе (одной из бывших наперсниц Падме) и наиболее доверенной части охраны; у Анакина охрана была своя, но большую её часть он слишком слабо знал, чтобы доверять им заботу о детях. С другой стороны, Падме своих охранников знала уже не первый год.  
  
Они вдвоем созвали пресс-конференцию перед зданием Сената и обратились к собравшимся журналистам со всем, что знали о Палпатине и ситхах, объяснили попытки джедаев арестовать канцлера и наконец показали сделанную Анакином запись. Головидео тут же отправилось на все государственные каналы Корусанта, скоро оно достигнет остальных центральных планет, а после разойдётся на всю галактику.  
  
Позже, этим же днём, Сенат созывает экстренное заседание. Анакин знал, что убедить сенаторов отозвать особые полномочия Палпатина, а его самого арестовать — самое сложное.  
  
По пути Анакина с Падме перехватили несколько шокированных новостями сенаторов. Поэтому уйти получилось не сразу. Они уже забирались в спидер, когда услышали громкий окрик:  
  
— Подождите, сэр!  
  
Анакин замешкался, позволил окрикнувшему подойти ближе. Тот откинул капюшон куртки — и Анакин тут же узнал лицо: он его уже видел, это лицо было под шлемом каждого клона-десантника. Однако этот десантник определённо давно не был частью отряда. Интересно, что ему нужно?  
  
— Сенатор Скайуокер, — произнёс тот, — я не знал, кому ещё рассказать, а потом увидел вашу пресс-конференцию, но я не уверен, что успел вовремя. Это насчёт контрольного чипа клонов.  
  
У Анакина кровь застыла в жилах.  
  
— Рассказывайте.  
  
Анакин с ужасом выслушал десантника. На середине разговора из спидера высунулась Падме, чтобы поглядеть, что задержало мужа, послушала и побледнела — так же, как и он сам.  
  
— Джедаи, — произнесла она бескровными губами. — Нужно их предупредить.  
  
Десантник едва не упал в обморок от облегчения — наконец-то хоть кто-то к нему прислушался! Анакин торопливо поблагодарил его, а потом вызвал по комлинку Оби-Вана.  
  
— Анакин, ты сейчас совсем не вовремя… — начал было тот, но, разглядев лицо бывшего ученика, прервался: — Анакин. В чём дело?  
  
— Клоны, — с отчаянием произнёс Анакин. — У всех есть контрольный чип.  
  
Оби-Ван слегка переменился в лице.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Оби-Ван, каждый чип настроен на то, чтобы подавлять решения клона. Их понимание правильного и неправильного, лояльности — всё. И на каждом чипе содержится программа, приказывающая убить любого попавшегося на пути джедая. И активировать программу можно _в любое время_.  
  
Анакин замолк, чтобы отдышаться. На лице Оби-Вана была гримаса ужаса.  
  
— Канцлер…  
  
— _Знает_ код к приказу для убийства джедаев, — закончил за него Анакин. — Ты должен предупредить Орден. Свяжись с Камино: они должны знать, как обойти код. Хоть _что-нибудь_.  
  
— Точно, — ответил Оби-Ван и отключился. Анакин тяжело привалился к борту спидера.  
  
— Анакин? — Падме потянула его за руку, и он наконец влез в салон. Потом сказала водителю: — Отвезите нас домой. Пожалуйста.  
  
По возвращении квартира оказывается странно тихой.  
  
— Сабе? — встревоженно позвала Падме: она не ощущала в Силе дрожь надвигающейся опасности, как Анакин, но в то же время понимала: тут что-то не так.  
  
— Я здесь, — в голосе Сабе прозвучала лёгкая дрожь. Анакин вытащил спрятанный под плащом световой меч и пошёл на звук.  
  
На полу лежали двое мёртвых охранников. Сабе сидела в кресле, держа близнецов на коленях. А рядом с ней стоялаодетая в чёрное фигура — от неё так разило Тёмной Стороной, что Анакин удивился, как никто из джедаев не заметил.  
  
Рядом испуганно ахнула Падме.  
  
— Ты предал меня, Анакин, — произнёс Палпатин. Голос у него дрожащий и укоризненный, но Анакин знал, что даже это — ещё один обман. — Ты предал моё доверие.  
  
Анакин оскалился.  
  
— Вы никогда мне не доверяли. Хозяева никогда не доверяют рабам. А теперь убирайтесь от моих детей!  
  
Палпатин улыбнулся, блеснул глазами.  
  
— Твои дети, — сказал он и засмеялся. — Тоже мне тайна, думаешь, если они не носят твою фамилию, никто и знать не будет, чьи они? Когда их присутствие в Силе так похоже на твоё?  
  
Падме всхлипнула, попыталась нашарить комлинк.  
  
— Такие сильные дети, так одарены Силой, — мурлычет Палпатин. — Из одного выйдет прекрасный ученик. Вторая… мне не нужна.  
  
Анакин включил меч — и то же самое мгновенно сделал Палпатин.  
  
— Ты не заберёшь моих детей! — Анакин с криком бросился вперёд. Происходящее вокруг он осознавал невероятно остро: вот Падме связывается с Оби-Ваном через комлинк, вот сидит Сабе, напряжённая, неподвижная, и прижимает детей к груди, вот хихикает Палпатин, когда сталкиваются лезвия мечей.  
  
Анакин всегда был одарён Силой, но силён и Палпатин — он сильнее всех, кого Анакин когда-либо знал — возможно, за исключением Йоды. Они в смертельном танце кружили по комнате, яростно сталкивались клинки — голубой и красный, пока Анакин боролся за своих детей.  
  
Поединок затягивается, он начинает уставать, и от падения удерживает лишь мысль о том, что может случиться с детьми, а мышцы ноют.  
  
И как раз тогда, когда Палпатин начал брать верх, в комнату ворвался Мейс Винду, на ходу включая меч, и Падме тут же отпрянула прочь, чтобы дать джедаю дорогу. Мгновение спустя появился Йода, следом — Оби-Ван, остальные рыцари остались в коридоре — Анакин их чувствует. Он перестаёт отвлекаться и целиком сосредотачивается на схватке.  
  
Вдвоём с Мейсом они загнали Лорда ситхов в угол.  
  
— Вам меня не одолеть! — взвыл Палпатин. — Тебе этого не сделать, Анакин! Вспомни о своём недоверии к джедаям, о своей ненависти к ним! Они годами обращались с тобой как с рабом! Вместе мы с ними справимся — вместе…  
  
Анакин не обратил на это внимания, усилил натиск, и скоро Палпатин погасил меч. Оружие просто выпало из руки.  
  
— Сдавайся, — приказал Мейс Винду, — и Анакин почувствовал предупреждение Силы и пригнулся как раз вовремя…  
  
Из рук Палпатина ударили молнии — прямо в Мейса. Мастер-джедай закричал. А Палпатин снова захихикал. Анакин услышал, как плачут дети, почувствовал их беспокойство и страх — и сосредоточился на своей ярости, на гневе. На голом защитном инстинкте…  
  
…и он делает выпад, меч описывает быструю дугу, рассекающую Палпатина надвое.  
  
Палпатин забулькал, и Анакин почувствовал всплеск мощи…  
  
— Все на выход! — выдохнул Мейс Винду, Анакин обернулся, помогая Сабе встать на ноги.  
  
— Бежим! — закричал он, толкнул Сабе к двери, по пути подхватил за руку Мейса и полувывел-полувыволок его из комнаты, пока остальные спешно выбирались наружу.  
  
Взрыв тёмной энергии такой сильный — будто там была бомба. За спиной рушатся стены, но Анакин не оглядывается, а потом они все наконец выбегают на лестницу.  
  
Кажется, разрушения затронули не только квартиру Падме, и в молчаливом согласии все поспешили вниз, следом за ними раздавался грохот падающих обломков.  
  
Наконец им удалось выбраться на мост, соединяющий дом Падме с другим, — мост трясётся, но остается целым. Падме спросила Сабе о самочувствии и взяла у неё одного из детей. Второго, поблагодарив Сабе, взял Анакин: это Лея, судя по зелёному одеяльцу.  
  
Оби-Ван кашлянул.  
  
— Сенат соберётся через полчаса, — сказал он, и Анакин посмотрел на Падме. А Оби-Ван добавил: — Учитывая обстоятельства, мы абсолютно точно намерены отвезти вас в Сенат и проследить, чтобы вы четверо остались в безопасности. Без вашей помощи, боюсь, джедаи бы этот день не пережили.  
  
— С Оби-Ваном согласен я, — серьёзно присоединился Йода.  
  
Лея залопотала и попыталась ухватить Мейса Винду за нос. Мастер-джедай поглядел на неё со смесью любопытства и неодобрения, а потом обратился к Оби-Вану.  
  
— Вы будете выступать в качестве их личной охраны, мастер Кеноби?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил тот. — Это самое меньшее, что я могу для них сделать, учитывая… — он на миг взглянул Анакину в глаза, но бывший ученик был так вымотан событиями этого дня, что особенно задумываться над взглядами Оби-Вана не стал. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Лею и что-то проворковал ей.  
  
— Я еду с вами, — заявила Сабе, она выглядела усталой, но решительной. — Кому-то же надо присматривать за детьми, пока вы будете говорить о политике.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответила Падме. — За всё.  
  
Пока джедаи связывались с аварийной службой, которая должна была позаботиться о разрушенном здании и его обитателях, Анакин, Падме и Сабе прошли вслед за Оби-Ваном к припаркованному неподалёку спидеру, В обычной ситуации Анакин взял бы управление на себя — Оби-Ван водил медленно и осторожно, это жутко бесило — но сейчас без возражений залез на заднее сиденье вместе с женой, Сабе и детьми. Он откинулся на спинку и всего на мгновенье закрыл глаза, понимая, что его ожидает нечто столь же напряжённое, как и весь сегодняшний день.  
  
По лицу хлопнула маленькая ручка, и он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть обеспокоенную Лею: как и всякий чувствительный к Силе ребёнок, она, может, и не понимала, что за сумбур эмоций Анакин испытывает, но ощущала их.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Лея, — сказал он. — У папы просто был… насыщенный день.  
  
Анкин обнял дочь и, пока Оби-Ван вёз их к Сенату, постарался не вспоминать, что сегодня едва не потерял и её, и Люка.  
  
Заседание оказалось, как он и ожидал, напряжённым. Они вдвоём с Падме описали наиболее значимые события сегодняшнего дня, уделив особое внимание открытой ранее на пресс-конференции информации, потом — как узнали об опасности контрольного чипа клонов-десантников, о возвращении в квартиру Падме, в которой их уже ждал Палпатин. Когда Анакин начал рассказывать, что было дальше, по Сенату пополз шум испуганных шёпотков. Наконец Анакин объявил о гибели Палпатина от рук его самого и джедаев.  
  
Дебаты по поводу всего услышанного длились четыре часа, и Анакин даже пару раз успел вздремнуть. Референт (бывшая рабыня с Татуина, до освобождения была бухгалтером при хаттах) разбудила его как раз, когда начали обсуждать назначение нового канцлера.  
  
Слово взял сенатор от Альдераана, некий Бейл Органа. К изумлению Анакина, он предложил кандидатуру Падме на должность канцлера. Затем другой сенатор отозвал предложение. Предлагают, конечно, и другие кандидатуры, но прежде Анакин даже не думал о том, по какому пути развития пойдёт Республика под руководством его жены. Он с трудом пытался не засмеяться — так ему эта идея понравилась.  
  
Выборы нового канцлера решено было провести через несколько дней, и, пока подходило к концу заседание, Анакин отправился на поиски Падме.  
  
Он обнаружил, что она и Оби-Ван в компании Сабе с детьми разговаривают с сенатором от Альдераана. Несколько ошарашенная, Падме обернулась:  
  
— Анакин, — сказала она, — это мой хороший друг и сенатор от Альдераана, Бейл Органа. Бейл, это Анакин Скайуокер, сенатор от Татуина, — и после крохотной паузы добавила: — Мой муж.  
  
Сенатор был удивлён, но по нему внешне это было незаметно. Он радушно улыбнулся и пожал Анакину руку. Остальные сенаторы обычно вели себя с ним надменно или снисходительно, но Бейл прямо-таки излучал живое любопытство.  
  
Он поздравил их с заключением брака и поблагодарил за оказанные Республике услуги.  
  
— Если бы вы не выступили против Палпатина, сегодняшний день мог бы стать для нас совсем другим, — произнёс он. Они ещё немного поговорили, а потом Бейл вежливо извинился и ушёл.  
  
Падме обернулась к Анакину.  
  
— Он выдвинул меня на должность канцлера Республики! — до сих пор немного ошарашенная, воскликнула она.  
  
Анакин ничего не смог с собой поделать и засмеялся.  
  
— Ну, — наконец выдавил он, — я буду за тебя голосовать.  
  
Падме бросила на него гневный взгляд, но Анакин покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
  
Оби-Ван кашлянул.  
  
— Пока Сенат заседал, мастер Винду организовал для вас охраняемое временное размещение в гостевых кварталах Храма — если вы захотите, конечно. Боюсь, найти сейчас что-то другое не получится.  
  
И пока Анакин боролся с нежеланием вновь возвращаться в Храм, Падме с благодарностью приняла приглашение.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Анакин, — со вздохом произнесла она. — После такого дня я уже не могу ждать, так хочется отдохнуть. И Оби-Ван прав, искать сейчас охраняемое жильё — кошмарное занятие.  
  
— Ладно, ангел, — согласился Анакин, и они позволили Оби-Вану вывести их из здания Сената.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнёс Анакин, когда они садились в спидер, — когда всё это кончится, нам стоит слетать в отпуск на Татуин. Мама будет рада видеть внуков.  
  
— Если время будет, так и сделаем, — пообещала Падме.  
  
И так, улыбаясь при мысли, что вся его семья наконец будет в сборе, Анакин и задремал на заднем сиденье.  
  
Дел ещё оставалось невпроворот, но прямо сейчас можно немного отдохнуть.


End file.
